Talk:Timeline (Earth-515)
Can we change the way this timeline works to a sliding scale more like comics or our very own MBT? I mean most of our threads a year hasn't gone by so can we change it so the Chrel invasion is year 0 on the timeline? Call it the start of the Heroic Age and we can do 1 year into the Heroic Age to 15 Into the Heroic Age where we are now? I mean no one really has RPed a years worth of content for the most part. All the same reasons for why we don't move the MBT a year every year is valid here as well. Anyways what does everyone else think? (Halcyon508 18:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) *I'm not a huge fan of "real-time" progression, either. One year does not equal one year. Heaven forbid we should be RPing in 2009 or 2010 by the year 2012.... --Cadden Blackthorne 18:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Well what if we used a sliding scale like the real comics do? We make the current year whatever the year is 2010, whatever and then on the timeline we write 15 years ago, 10 years ago. So the dates are still there and our characters are still x amount of years old but the date stays current? (Halcyon508 18:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) * +1... Or ditto... or whatever. I'm all for this. It just doesn't make sense to me for the reasons already clearly stated above. The fact that we have so many different characters melded into our universe from all over the spectrum, and adding to that all the personal changes we add to them it seems the simplest and most effective method of keeping track of it all would be a progressive (sliding scale) type of approach... (Vague durin 18:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) *Seriously?! Does no one remember when I had it that way and everyone complained about it? Thats what I've wanted to do from the beginning and everyone else was opposed to it.--Cazzik 01:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *Well I wasn't on the wiki and such then so I had no way of backing you up. But this is the way I'd prefer to do it and if everyone is with me... (Halcyon508 01:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) *I have to agree with the sliding time scale. I don't fully understand how you can age one particular person through it, and not have the rest of it get aged, and have everyone's backstory and the like match up, but I'm willing to give it a try.--Mir 04:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) **Actually, Cazzik, the original idea was to opt to keep the year and whatnot completely unknown, which proved to not work. I think what happened is you took the requests to have it changed a little too literally. --Cadden Blackthorne 18:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ***No, Cadden. That was the very first idea. And we did that to make it similar to the MBT. The sliding scale was the one I wanted. I do remember correctly.--Cazzik 04:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ****Well, but what I'm saying is, there was no set year. It just... was. What we're saying here is to set the year, keep it as that year, and then use the sliding scale to reflect upon that year. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Cadden, I assure you that I understand.--Cazzik 07:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *So how are we going to go about making this change? We've determined we want to do it, no one is against it. What now? --Halcyon508 23:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) **Okay I'm going to go ahead and make the change now. -- Halcyon508 17:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC)